Pirates of the Caribbean
Pirates of the Caribbean is a boat flume at Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom at the Disney Universe Resort. Ride Summary Queue Ride Guests enter a small boat and float through a calm nighttime stream. Once past several rickety houseboats, the soft strumming of a banjo melody can be heard over the peaceful symphony of nature. But, then a more chilling sound becomes audible: the thundering of a waterfall, and the frightening echo of "Dead men tell no tales!" The boats then enter total darkness and plunge down a 52-foot drop into the depths of an underground grotto, guests behold the skeletal remains of an unfortunate band of pirates, guarding their loot and treasure with macabre delight. A waterfall with a projection of Davy Jones then appears, and the riders seem to float through without getting wet. Both pirates invite guests to proceed if they be brave or fool enough to face a pirate's curse. Passing through the waterfall, riders find themselves exiting the grotto. Suddenly, cannonballs whistle overhead and explosions throw water into the air—a fierce battle between a marauding pirate galleon, the Wicked Wench, and a Spanish fortress is in full swing. Captain Barbossa leads the assault while The Medallion Calls plays in the background. Barbossa leads the assault from the deck of the Wicked Wench, giving orders to his crew as cannonballs screech towards the fort in the ongoing battle. The village on the Isla Tesoro beyond is overrun with pirates in search of Captain Jack Sparrow, while the notorious pirate hides in between two mannequins as the mayor is tortured. The Auctioneer led an auction on the town's women are being sold as "brides" to the invading pirates. Meanwhile, the pirates continue ravaging the town and setting it aflame. Just beyond is a pirate drunkenly waving a map and key to the treasure vault, boasting that Jack Sparrow will never see it. Little does he know, Jack is hiding in a barrel just behind him, popping out and getting a good look at the map over the pirate's shoulder. Carefree, tipsy pirates succeed in ravaging the town and setting it aflame, filling the night air with an orange glow. Pirates sing A Pirate's Life for Me as they continue to burn the city to the ground. Riders next float past a jail where imprisoned pirates are doing their best to escape as flames draw near. A small dog just out of the prisoners' reach holds the key to their escape in his teeth; he seems all but immune to the pleas of the pirates trying to coax him closer. Finally, Jack Sparrow is seen in a room full of the hidden treasure the pirates tried so hard to keep from him. He is draped over a large throne-like chair and waves his new treasures around happily while chattering to himself, and passing guests. Leaving the scene, the taunting voices of Davy Jones and Blackbeard are heard again, warning guests that the next time they set sail, they may not survive to pass again. Riders then return to the sleepy bayou where the journey began and exit boat. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar * Fastpass available * Versions of this ride exist in Disneyland, Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World, Tokyo Disneyland, Disneyland Paris, Disney Villains World and Shanghai Disneyland. Category:Disney Villains World Category:Attractions Category:Magic Kingdom Attractions Category:Disneyland Resort (Anaheim) Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Tokyo Disneyland Category:Shanghai Disneyland Category:Disneyland Paris